Getting School'd With The Chipmunks: The Beginning
by xAllyAnnSevillex
Summary: Remake of the original story. When Simon's had enough of all the bullying, someone offers him the chance to escape from it all, and he soon realizes that the decision he'll make will actually be for the best... Original pairings, slash pairings, and OCs!


**Hey there, people! Yep, I'm posting a revamped version of "Getting School'd With the Chipmunks!", so anyone who signed up for the old version can sign up for this newer version. If you hadn't signed up for this the last time, you can still sign up for this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, or other related characters.**

**I do, however, own Ally (of course). Enjoy!**

****

* * *

><p><p>

**(Simon's POV)**

"Hey, Seville!" I heard Ryan call me out like I was a criminal. "Get your ass back over here!"

I kept running down the hall, trying to shake him off.

"Leave him alone!" Jeanette yelled out. "It's not his fault you guys are idiots!"

"Get her!" Nathan hollered.

"Simon, wait for me!"

Jeanette and I headed for the cafeteria, where we unknowingly were about to encounter another obstacle:

We were surrounded.

Nathan, Ryan, Lulu, Maya... All of our worst enemies were there, and there was no way out...

The Edison High School footbal team gripped me and threw me across the room, while Jeanette only ended up getting punched.

After it was all over, I had been beaten up in front of the entire school, and I was left there to die.

Student after student passed me by, and not one person helped me.

I asked Juliet to help me.

And she replied with, "Why would I help a nerd like you?"

Furious, I tried to get up, but she just laughed and walked away.

I saw Jillian, knowing there was still some hope to get up and get out of the school.

"Can you help me out?" I asked her, hoping she would say yes.

She smiled. "Sure, I'll help you, Simon," she said. She held out her hand.

"Thanks," I replied as she pulled me up.

"You're welcome..."

I sensed something was fishy due to the tone of her voice. She walked me outside, and I saw all of my stuff in the water fountain by the flagpole.

Everything I'd worked on for the last two weeks was ruined, soiled, destroyed...

"What did you do with all of my stuff?" I yelled.

"Do you want me to help you get it back?"

"It would be nice."

She didn't help me at all when I asked her - she KICKED me into the fountain and left me there.

After ten minutes, not even my brothers or the Chipettes (excluding Jeanette) tried to even find out where I was or help me. So, I got up, grabbed my bag, and started walking home.

My head started throbbing halfway home as the flurries of snow turned into blizzard-like gusts. Before I could even attempt to take one more step, I could barely breathe, and I collapsed, falling into the snow.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bedroom a few hours later. I didn't know if it was because of the pain or if I was just too lazy, but I couldn't get up.<p>

"Oh, good, you're awake," an unfamiliar voice sounded. The stranger came to the side of my bed, and I turned to face her.

"You brought me home?" I asked.

She nodded. "It was the least I could do. I couldn't just leave you out in the cold." She wrapped some gauze around my right arm. "What happened to you, anyways?"

I sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You can tell me. I promise not to tell anyone." She laid down in the bed next to me.

"Alright... Well, I get bullied at school a lot, and today it just went too far. My friend Jeanette got hurt because of me, and I don't think I can ever go back to school again..."

She grabbed my hand. "Simon, you have a chance not to worry about them anymore."

"How did you know my name"

"Your school ID fell off your neck." Holding the ends that clicked together in her hands, she put the ID around my neck. "Oh, pardon me. I should've introduced myself earlier... I'm Allyson, but you can call me Ally."

"I know I sound defensive, but what are you doing here?"

"My master sent me here to serve and take care of you. She's been looking for you for a long time, and she wants me to bring you to where she's living right now." She held out her hand. "If you don't want to go back to school on Monday, then I suggest you come with me."

"Ally, I'm not going back to school on Monday, but I'm not leaving tonight. It's way too late to go anywhere right now."

She nodded. "Okay, just let me sleep in the bed with you. I don't want you to get up from this bed and strain yourself... You're not in any condition to move."

I nodded, agreeing with her as she pulled the covers over us.

"Can I tell you something without freaking you out?"

"Yeah, I don't mind."

Ally smiled. "I like you a lot, Simon. I really do... like, as in more than a friend."

Well, as surprising as it sounded, it wasn't that bad.

"I think we might become closer than friends, too, Ally."

Before I could say another word, she kissed me...

On the lips...

Man, what a rush!

"I didn't take it too far, did I?"

"No, you're fine."

She sighed. "Thank God."

"Just don't try that again tonight. I need to get some sleep."

"Okay." She wrapped her arm around my back. "Good night, Simon."

I didn't answer - I was already asleep, but she probably knew I didn't need to hear it. It was going to be a very peaceful night for me, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Please read the next chapter and review! Ask to add an OC if you want, too!<strong>

**~Ally~**


End file.
